


:)

by spiciest_author



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic, hanzo is a terrible patient, leave hanzo alone hes sick u bullies, the mchanzo is p light tbh, there is one explicit reference to sex but idk if it merits an M rating, you lmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiciest_author/pseuds/spiciest_author
Summary: Hanzo is sick and he's not happy about it





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 924 words JUST so i could make ONE sex joke. One. That's dedication. Also, please suggest a title! I'm using this to annoy a certain someone... ;)

Hanzo wakes to sunlight slanting into his eyes. _Bright_ sunlight. How late was it? He shifts, raising his arm to check his comm, but it feels heavy and sort of fuzzy. His vision is a little blurry, too. _That’s what you get for sleeping so late_ , he thinks, slapping his hand around at the table by his bedside.

“Oh, fuck a bastard,” he muttered, voice rough. Did he sleep a whole 24 hours? His head hurts. “Athena? What—when is it? Today?”

 

Fortunately, Athena had experience dealing with incoherent people mumbling odd words.

 

“Good morning, Agent Hanzo. It is Eleven-thirty am, Tuesday, November twelfth,” she said. “You seem unwell, agent. Should I alert the medbay?”

“What?” Hanzo rasped, trying to understand her. “No, no. I am. I am fine. Yes.”

“Very well. Agent McCree is entering the room.”

Hanzo squinted at the ceiling as though that would help him understand. What was an _ent erring?_ He hears a little _click_ —the door—and Jesse steps into the room, grinning softly. Hanzo loved that little grin.

“Well, good mornin’, sleepin’ beauty. Thought I’d have ta pry ya outta there,” he chuckles. Hanzo tried to sit up, but his head was starting to hurt worse, and his joints felt numb.

 

“Did not know… was so late,” he groaned, struggling to sit up. Jesse frowns at him, coming to sit on the bed. He helps Hanzo prop himself up on the pillows and puts a hand up to his forehead.

“Shit, baby, yer burnin’ up! C’mon, let’s getcha ta Mercy,” he said, gently sliding an arm under Hanzo to lift him up. Hanzo squirmed in his arms in an attempt to free himself, but between the blanket still on him and his general state, it was something akin to a kitten trying to get out of a bath. He whines as Jesse gets a better grip on him, batting at his face.

 

“I am _fine,_ Jesse. Put me down,” he grumbled. He’s feeling nauseous from being lifted.

“Ya ain’t fine. Yer all pale, and yer voice is awful. C’mon, darlin’, don’tcha wanna feel better?”

“I do not _like_ the doctor,” Hanzo whined.

“I’ll stick with ya. Look, yer gonna sit on the bed, get yer temperature taken, maybe a throat swab, and you can get some meds and go back to sleep. Ain’t too bad, right?” Jesse asked, adjusting his grip on Hanzo. He was _dense_. Hanzo stares at him pathetically before flopping his head on Jesse’s shoulder.

“That’s it?”

“Yep,”

“Okay,” he sighed. Jesse carries him out the door carefully to avoid jostling him. Now that Jesse mentioned it, Hanzo is feeling rather warm. And achy. And terrible. Maybe he could just… drink some nanites. They can fix bones, why not a cold?

\--

“Oh dear,” said Angela. “You look terrible. Jesse, put him down on that bed there.” She waved a hand at one of the hospital beds, going to get a variety of tools and small machines. “How long have you been like this, Hanzo?” She gets a groan in reply.

“Agent Hanzo showed no sign of illness last night,” Athena piped up.

“Oh, good. Hopefully this is just a 24-hour bug,” Angela helped Jesse detangle Hanzo from his blanket. “Alright, Hanzo. Open up,” she said, waving a digital thermometer around. Hanzo glared at her. She glared back. “Seriously? It’s not a needle. Let me put this in your mouth.” Hanzo visibly gritted his teeth. Angela purses her lips, putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Mr. Shimada. Allow me to take your temperature, or I will tie you down and get the red thermometer.”

Hanzo stared, eyes fuzzy. He sighs, and with a rough, raspy voice, said: “I am _gay_. What part of _being tied up and things in my ass_ is supposed to intimidate me? That is a normal Friday night.”

Jesse choked with strangled laughter. Angela sighed, long-suffering, as Hanzo allowed her to take his temperature, check his breathing, and look down his throat.

“Well, it’s nothing serious. Just a minor cold. Take some ibuprofen and a nap, eat some soup, and you should feel better in a day or two. And please take fluids, I don’t want to set you on IV _again_ just because you hate water.”

 

Hanzo grumbled but agreed. He looked drained from his _ordeal_ , face pale and slightly sweaty. Jesse gently lifts him up again, trying to cradle Hanzo’s head to keep him from feeling worse.

“Don’t worry, doc, I’ll make sure he has some juice,” Jesse said.

“See that you do.”

\--

Hanzo sighed as he was tucked into bed, Jesse gently arranging the covers around him. Cozy… good.

“Dunno why ya have ta be such an asshole when yer tired, baby,” Jesse sighed.

“Leave me ‘lone. Sick.”

“Certainly are, ta say that ta the doc! “Average Friday night”… honestly. You think yer so funny.”

"I _am_ funny," Hanzo rasped.

"What y'are is sick. Go ta sleep."

Hanzo whines again, wordlessly, before flopping limply against the bed.

"Okay. But make me soup. And no water."

"Ya gotta have water," Jesse said, shaking his head. "But I ain't gonna make ya."

"Hm. Best boyfriend,"

"Sure. Now please rest, yer impossible ta deal with when ya got a cold." Jesse fluffed a pillow and went to the door, planning on going to the kitchen. Sick people needed soup.

"By the way, d'ya want--" he starts, turning to ask. Hanzo, however, has managed to fall asleep, snug in his blankets. Jesse smiles softly. "Okay, then. Sleep good, baby."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, maybe check out my other stuff! I've been told it's good! Also, please, give me a real title for this thing.


End file.
